Krankheit, Angst und alte Gefühle
by mysery-girl
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt ab der Folge 5x13, Jen kann ihre Krankheit nicht länger vor Gibbs verbergen, dieser verspricht ihr jedoch niemandem davon zu erzählen. Als währe das nicht genug... Nachdem der Director der CIA und des FBI auf qualvolle Weise umgebracht werden droht der Mörder auch Jen mit dem Tod. Kann das Team sie beschützen? (JIbbs)


Gibbs Sicht  
Langsam hielt ich es nicht mehr aus..., mir war schon länger aufgefallen, dass es Jen nicht gut ging, doch sie hielt es nicht für nötig mit der Sprache herauszurücken. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst, immer müde und das trotz Kaffee. Wir standen zusammen im Fahrstuhl und ich musterte sie besorgt. Genervt mit den Augen rollend drückte sie die Notbremse des Fahrstuhls, so wie ich es schon unzählige Male zuvor getan hatte. „Du siehst mich schon die ganze Woche so an, als wolltest du mich etwas fragen, Jethro." Tatsächlich hatte mein Blick die Ganze Woche an ihr gehangen. „Wie geht es dir, ich meine gesundheitlich?" „Gut", sagte sie knapp. „Jen, bist du krank?" Es brauchte eine gewisse Überwindung die letzten drei Worte auszusprechen, denn so schwer es mir viel es zuzugeben: Ich hatte Angst vor der Antwort. Sie drückte den Knopf ein zweites Mal und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Mir geht es gut, allerdings könnte es deiner Gesundheit schaden, wenn ihr den Fall nicht bald aufklärt." Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und Jen machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro.

Der Fall war beendet, tatsächlich hatte sich herausgestellt, dass der Hund unschuldig war. Abby hatte sich natürlich riesig darüber gefreut, aber der Fall an dem ich gerade arbeitete hieß Jenny Shepard und war alles andere als vorbei.  
Es war spät, alle waren nach Hause gegangen. Ohne anzuklopfen (also wie immer) trat ich ein und sah gerade noch wie sich Jen verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Ich kannte Jen als starke, unabhängige Frau die ihre Gefühle gut verbergen konnte, noch nie in all den Jahren, in denen ich sie kannte hatte ich sie weinen gesehen. „Was willst du?", fragte sie tonlos und ohne mich anzusehen.  
„Die Wahrheit. Ich will wissen was mit dir los ist Jen."  
„Es gibt nichts zu sagen Jethro, mir geht es gut."  
Langsam reichte es mir, ich schloss die Tür und sah, dass innen ein Schlüssel steckte. Ich schloss von innen ab und steckte den Schlüssel in meine Hosentasche, erst jetzt sah Jen auf. "Was soll das Jethro?", fragte sie genervt mit den Augen rollend. „Ganz einfach", erklärte ich, „wir beide bleiben jetzt so lange hier drin, bis du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast."

Jen setzte sich, die Augen verdrehend wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch und erledigte eine ganze Stunde ihren Papierkram, ohne mich auch nur anzusehen. Erst kurz nach elf kam sie auf mich zu und streckte mir die Hand entgegen.  
„Jethro, lass es gut sein und gib mir den Schlüssel."  
„Du kriegst den Schlüssel, sobald du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast, auch wenn es die ganze Nacht dauern sollte."  
„Ich kann dieses Spielchen länger mitmachen als du vielleicht denkst", auch sie schien sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher zu sein. Sie schnappte sich eine Zeitschrift und setzte sich wieder hinter ihren Bürotisch. Ich beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit, in ihrem Blick lag nichts als pure Langeweile, doch plötzlich begann sich dieser zu verändern und aus Langeweile wurde Schmerz. Sie versuchte gleichgültig auszusehen, doch ich kannte sie schon zu lange und mir war klar, dass es ihr alles andere als gut ging. „Jen", ich setzte mich neben sie und zog ihr die Zeitschrift aus den Fingern. Sie starrte die Wand an und schien mit sich zu ringen. „Du weißt wie die Regeln hier sind, Jethro", begann sie. „Wenn jemand herausfindet, dass es mir gesundheitlich nicht gut geht bin ich früher oder später meinen Job los."  
Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte, dann fuhr sie fort. „Wirst du schweigen, Jethro?" Nun sah sie mir direkt in die Augen. "Solange ich es verantworten kann, werde ich niemandem von unserem Gespräch verraten. Allerdings möchte ich wissen, wie schlecht deine gesundheitliche Lage ist, deswegen frage ich nochmal: Jen, was hast du?" „Einen Hirntumor", antwortete sie, nach einem kurzen Zögern.

Eigentlich hatte ich mit so einer Antwort gerechnet, trotzdem zog sich alles in mir zusammen und die Worte brannten sich in mein Hirn ein: ein Hirntumor. „Ich hoffe du bleibst bei dem was du gesagt hast", sagte sie und sah mich eindringlich an. Ich nickte. Augenblicklich sah sie erleichtert aus. Kurz darauf stand sie auf und streckte mir abermals die Hand entgegen. „Da du deine Informationen jetzt hast, kannst du mir ja den Schlüssel geben." Ich nickte und gab ihr den Schlüssel, ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie zur Tür, schloss auf und wollte gerade gehen, als mir eine Frage in den Sinn kam die ich unbedingt noch stellen wollte. „Jen, ist der Tumor behandelbar?" Sie drehte sich um. „Operieren kann man ihn ganz sicher nicht." „Und eine Chemo?", fragte ich, es musste doch irgendetwas geben, um das Wachstum des Tumors zu stoppen... „Bei dieser Art von Tumor hilft eine Chemo nur in drei von zehn Fällen." Wieder schwiegen wir Beide. „Gute Nacht, Jethro", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit und verschwand durch die Tür.

Ich ging nach Hause und arbeitete bis vier Uhr morgens an meinem Boot.

Ich weiss, das Kapitel ist etwas kurz, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem:-)


End file.
